Jangada/II/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. e. Rozkaz aresztowania Joama Dacosta, zwanego Joamem Garral, wydany był przez zastępcę zmarłego Ribeiro, mającego spełniać obowiązki najwyższego urzędnika sądowego prowincyi Amazonek, do czasu zanominowania nowego sędziego. Zastępca ten nazywał się Wincenty Jarriquez. Był to dobry człowieczyna ale nieco szorstki i ostry; czterdzieści lat przebytych w zawodzie sądowym z kodeksem karnym w ręku, nie mogły go bardzo przychylnie usposobić dla oskarżonych. Przeprowadził tak niezliczoną liczbę śledztw kryminalnych, osądził i wydał tak wiele wyroków potępiających na złoczyńców, że niewinność każdego oskarżonego, z góry już wydawała mu się niemożebną. Nie wydawał nigdy wyroków sprzecznych ze swojem sumieniem, ale sumienie jego zbyt silnie było opancerzone, aby mogły odbić się o nie jakieś drobne wypadki zaszłe przy śledztwie lub argumenta najzdolniejszej obrony. Nie był to jednak zły człowiek. Nerwowy, ruchliwy, gadatliwy, bystry i przebiegły; Jarriquez stanowił ciekawy okaz dla fizyonomisty. Miał głowę stosunkowo za wielką do swego wzrostu, włosy gęste, najeżone; oczy jakby świdrujące rzucające wskroś przeszywające spojrzenia; nos duży, uszy odstające, jakby dla tego aby mógł słyszeć co mówiono w największej nawet odległości; długie palce, któremi ciągle wybijał takt na stole sądowym, jakby muzyk egzercytujący się na niemym instrumencie; nogi za krótkie odnośnie do korpusu. Siedząc na fotelu prezydyalnym zakładał je i rozkładał nieustannie. Stary kawaler, sędzia Jarriquez i po za sądem ślęczał ciągle nad księgami prawnemi; lubił dobry stół, wista i grę w szachy w której był prawdziwym mistrzem, a jedyną i ulubioną jego rozrywkę stanowiły łamigłówki, zagadki, szarady, rebusy, logogryfy i wszelkie zagadki, które to zamiłowanie podziela wielu wysokich dostojników europejskich. Był to więc sobie trochę dziwak i oryginał, łatwo też pojąć jak ciężkim ciosem stała się śmierć Ribeiry dla Joama Dacosta, skoro sprawę jego miał sądzić tak ostry i surowy sędzia. W tym razie zadanie sędziego Jarriquez nadzwyczaj było ułatwione; nie potrzebował bowiem prowadzić szczegółowego śledztwa, stosować artykułów prawa karnego ani też wydawać wyroku. Joam Dacosta był już więziony, osądzony i skazany przed dwudziestu trzema laty za zbrodnię spełnioną w Tijuko; przedawnienie nie zaszło, zamiana kary nie mogła miéć miejsca a prośba o ułaskawienie musiałaby być wprost odrzuconą. Należało więc tylko sprawdzić tożsamość skazanego, odwołać się do Rio-Janeiro o rozkaz i wykonać wyrok. Zapewnie Joam Dacosta będzie dowodził że jest niewinnym i że niesłusznie został skazanym; obowiązek sędziego nakazywał wysłuchać go, bez względu na własne zdanie czy jest winny lub nie, ale wszystko zasadzało się na tem jakie dowody przedstawi na poparcie swego twierdzenia. Niepodobna było nie uznać, iż sam fakt że skazany który mogąc nadal żyć szczęśliwy i spokojny, sam staje dobrowolnie przed sądami własnego kraju, których doświadczenie unikać mu nakazywało, stanowił niezwykły wyjątek, i musiał zainteresować każdego sędziego, choćby najwięcej obytego ze sprawami karnemi. Byłaż to nierozwaga, zniechęcenie do życia lub skutek wyrzutów niespokojnego sumienia? Oto zagadka która żywiej niż wszelkie inne musiała zająć sędziego Jarriquez. Zaraz nazajutrz po zaaresztowaniu Joama Dacosta, sędzia Jarriquez udał się do więzienia w którem go zamknięto. Więzienie to mieściło się w dawnym klasztorze misyonarzy i wznosiło się po nad jednym z głównych kanałów miasta. Miejsce dobrowolnie zamykających się w jego celach, zajęli teraz więźnie przymusowi. Pokój w którym zamknięto Joama Dacosta nie był też jedną z tych ponurych celek, zbudowanych według tegoczesnego systemu karnego, ale okno było zakratowane, w jednym rogu stała prosta, drewniana ława, w drugim tapczan, stolik i dzbanek z wodą. Dnia 25 sierpnia o jedenastej rano, wprowadzono Joama Dacosta do dawnej jadalni klasztornej, zamienionej na salę inkwizycyjną. Sędzia Jarriquez siedział w niej przed wielkiem swojem biórem, na wysokiem krześle zwrócony plecami do okna, aby twarz jego była w cieniu a pełne światło padało na twarz obwinionego. Pisarz jego z piórem za uchem zasiadł przy drugim rogu stołu, czekając najobojętniej pytań i odpowiedzi które miał zapisywać. Gdy już wprowadzono obwinionego do gabinetu, na skinienie sędziego, straż która go przyprowadziła, odeszła. Sędzia wlepił w więźnia badawcze spojrzenie; ten skłonił się wszedłszy i w pełnej godności, ni zbyt zuchwałej ni zbyt kornej postawie, oczekiwał spokojnie rozpoczęcia badań. — Jak się nazywasz? zapytał sędzia. — Joam Dacosta. — Wiele masz lat? — Pięćdziesiąt dwa. — Gdzie mieszkasz? — W Peru, we wsi Iquitos. — Jakie przybrałeś tam nazwisko? — Nazwisko mojej matki, Garral. — Dlaczego zmieniłeś nazwisko? — Ponieważ chciałem ujść śledztwa i pogoni sądowych władz brazylijskich. Odpowiedzi były tak jasne i dokładne i zdawały się tak wyraźnie wskazywać, że Joam Dacosta postanowił nie ukrywać nic cokolwiek odnosiłoby się do jego przeszłości i teraźniejszości, że nienawykły do takiej szczerości sędzia, pokręcił nosem i spojrzał w górę. — I z jakiegoż powodu miałyby cię ścigać sądy brazylijskie? — Ponieważ zostałem skazany na śmierć w r. 1826, w skutku kradzieży dyamentów spełnionej w Tijuko. — Przyznajesz więc że jesteś Joam Dacosta. — Tak, jestem Joam Dacosta. Powiedział to spokojnie, z największą prostotą; to też małe oczki sędziego Jarriquez zadrgały pod powiekami, zdając się mówić: No, nietrudna to będzie sprawa. Ale niebawem miał zrobić zapytanie zadawane wszelkim obwinionym, a na które wszyscy prawie odpowiadają jednakowo, zapewnieniem o swej niewinności. Sędzia zaczął bębnić palcami po stole. — Joamie Dacosta, zapytał, czemże zajmujesz się w Iquitos? — Jestem fazenderem i trudnię się prowadzeniem wielkiego gospodarstwa rolnego i zakładów przemysłowych. — Czy interesa twoje idą pomyślnie? — Jak tylko może być najpomyślniej. — Jak dawno opuściłeś fazendę? — Od dwóch miesięcy. — Z jakiego powodu? — Pod pozorem podróży, ale rzeczywiście miałem inny powód. — Jakiż był ten powód? Zadając to pytanie, sędzia myślał sobie: — No, teraz rozpoczną się kłamstwa i wykręty. — Rzeczywistym powodem, odpowiedział Joam Dacosta, było niezłomne postanowienie stawienia się przed władzą sądową mego kraju. — Stawienia się przed władzami brazylijskiemi!... powtórzył sędzia, aż podskoczywszy na siedzeniu, stawienia się... dobrowolnie?... — Tak jest. — Z jakiegoż powodu? — Bo zanadto ciężyło mi już to życie fałszu, to ukrywanie się pod cudzem nazwiskiem; ponieważ pragnąłem nadać żonie i dzieciom prawnie należące im się nazwisko, nareszcie ponieważ jestem niewinny! — Tegom tylko czekał, pomyślał sobie sędzia Jarriquez, i podczas gdy palce jego wybijały na stole jakiegoś marsza, spojrzał na Joama Dacosta z wyrazem mówiącym jasno: — Dobrze, dobrze, opowiadaj mi zwykłą historyjkę; znam ją dobrze ale nie chcę ci przeszkadzać. Joam Dacosta zrozumiał dobrze nieprzychylne mu usposobienie sędziego, ale nie chciał tego dać poznać po sobie. Opowiedział więc krótko i treściwie dzieje całego swego życia; mówił ze spokojem i godnością, nie omijając żadnej ważniejszej okoliczności, zaszłej przed lub po ogłoszeniu wydanego nań wyroku. Nie rozszerzał się nad nieskazitelnością życia swego przez te lat 23, mocą której zjednał sobie ogólny szacunek, ani też nad wzorowem spełnianiem obowiązków głowy rodziny jako mąż i ojciec: na to tylko położył nacisk że najzupełniej dobrowolnie przybył do Manao żądać wznowienia sprawy i rehabilitacyi. Sędzia nie przerywał mu, ale z góry uprzedzony przeciw każdemu podsądnemu, co chwila otwierał tylko i zamykał oczy, jak człowiek któremu po raz setny opowiadają zawsze jedną i tęż samą historyą, a gdy nareszcie Joam Dacosta złożył na stole sądowym swój pamiętnik czyli raczej sprawozdanie, nie wyciągnął po nie ręki. — Skończyłeś pan? zapytał tylko. — Tak, odrzekł obwiniony. — I zawsze dowodzisz że opuściłeś Iquitos w chęci dobrowolnego stawienia się przed sądem? — Tak jest rzeczywiście. — A jakiż na to dowód? Jak potrafisz przekonać iż gdyby nie przyaresztowano cię skutkiem denuncyacyi, byłbyś stawił się dobrowolnie? — Najpierw już sam ten pamiętnik przekonywa o tem. — Ależ pamiętnik ten zostawał w posiadaniu pana, nie stanowi więc najmniejszego dowodu że pisałeś go dla złożenia sądowi. — Jest inny jeszcze dowód nie będący w mojem posiadaniu, a którego autentyczności zaprzeczyć niepodobna. — Jakiż naprzykład? — List który pisałem do poprzednika pana, sędziego Ribeiro, zawiadamiający go o mojem przybyciu. — Ah! pisałeś pan do sędziego Ribeiro! rzekł sędzia z niedowierzającą miną. — Sędzia Ribeiro był poprzednio adwokatem w Villa-Rica i on bronił mnie w sprawie o kradzież dyamentów w Tijuko. Nie powątpiewał o mojej niewinności i wszelkich dokładał usiłowań aby mnie ocalić. Gdy w dwadzieścia lat potem został najwyższym sędzią kryminalnym w Manao, zawiadomiłem go gdzie i pod jakiem przebywam nazwiskiem i co zamierzam przedsięwziąć. Przekonanie jego o mojej niewinności nie uległo zmianie i zgodnie z jego radą, opuściłem fazendę aby przybywszy tu żądać rehabilitacyi. Nagła śmierć jego straszny cios mi zadaje, jestem zgubiony jeźli w sędzi Jarriquez nie znajdę sędziego Ribeiro. Wyzwany tak wprost sędzia Jarriquez, zerwał się z siedzenia, mówiąc półgłosem: — To już zanadto! Widać serce jego tak mocno było opancerzone, że trafić do niego trudno było. W tej chwili wszedł jeden ze straży i oddał sędziemu zapieczętowaną kopertę. Jarriquez złamał pieczęć i zaczął czytać. Zmarszczył brwi, twarz jego zdradzała zadziwienie. — Joamie Dacosta, rzekł przeczytawszy, nie mam potrzeby taić przed tobą, że oddano mi właśnie list który pisałeś do sędziego Ribeiro. To więc co zeznałeś pod tym względem nie ulega zaprzeczeniu. — Tak jak nie ulega mu zarówno żadna z okoliczności mego życia które panu opisałem, odrzekł spokojnie Joam Dacosta. — Oh! oh! panie Joamie Dacosta, rzekł sędzia Jarriquez, zaręczasz o swej niewinności, ależ to zwykła śpiewka wszystkich obwinionych. Dotąd przedstawiasz mi same domniemania moralne, lecz czy możesz okazać choć jeden dowód materyalny? — Mogę, odrzekł Joam Dacosta. Usłyszawszy to, sędzia Jarriquez powstał z krzesła; słowa ostatnie tak silne na nim uczyniły wrażenie, iż chcąc ochłonąć z niego, postanowił parę razy przejść się po pokoju.